James Jordan
James Yevhen "Jamie" Jordan (b. 11 August) is a pure-blood wizard and member of the well-known Jordan family. He was the third son born to Xanthas Jordan and Daphne Sevchenko. He was also the younger brother of twins Gregory and Archie, and the older brother of Amy Jordan. Like them, Jamie was raised in belief of blood purity and the act of condemning anything considered untraditional, although much to their family's displeasure he was prone to acting out in rebellious ways. Because of this he was considered something of a disappointment within his family. Jamie attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was unsurprisingly sorted into Slytherin House. During his years at Hogwarts, he was introverted and solitary, mostly because of his serious and violent attitude. He was made a Prefect during his fifth year, but quickly had this responsibility taken from him due to complaints of him abusing his privileges. He was renowned for his record of aggressive demeanors, ranging from suspension to bullying and beating up other students. Jamie's abhorrent home life also contributed to his violent temper and intimacy issues, especially the denial of his own sexuality. After his involvement with Elliot Potter, a softer side to Jamie was exposed—one that saw him becoming more and more disillusioned with his family's toxic lifestyle, until he came to terms with himself and shed his bigoted views. Even as his relationship with his relatives deteriorated, he gained alliance and lifelong loyalty to the Potter family. By adulthood, Jamie had married Elliot Potter, with whom he adopted Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas Jordan-Potter. Jamie also was named godfather of his niece, Daphne, who was named after their mother. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Seventh year Later life Physical description Jamie was a short and stocky boy that had features much like the rest of his family, with brown curly hair (that, according to Elliot Potter's Amortentia, smelled of mint), big brown eyes, thick prominent brows, a tan complexion and a "fine-boned" face. He had a very faint smattering of freckles across his face. He was also said to appear slightly more rough than his siblings; the vestige of aristocratic beauty apparently passed down throughout the Jordan family seemed to be more overshadowed by Jamie's rude and hostile personality. He was also noted to strongly resemble his mother and at times his father, especially in the often foul or unimpressed look on his face. After leaving Hogwarts, Jamie's appearance suffered due to a lack of care for his appearance. He had thinned slightly, with dark circles under his eyes, longer hair and a faint scent of drink around him. Though he quickly reverted back to his healthier appearance, his condition once again deteriorated when Elliot became sick: he was unshaven, and did not bother to change his clothes at night. Due to his father's abuse, Jamie's body was covered with odd scars, the most prominent being one running down his left side like "lightning". Some of these scars were covered with tattoos, one of which included an old Ukranian proverb. This cruel mistreatment also left him deaf in one ear after having his head slammed against a wall by his father. Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Possessions Relationships Family Parents Archie Jordan Gregory Jordan Amy Jordan Elliot Potter Children Potter family Vakby Noah Hilliard Etymology * James is a classic Hebrew boys name derived from the name Jacob. It means "supplanter," one who follows. In the 17th century the Scottish king James VI inherited the English throne, becoming the first ruler of all Britain, and the name became much more popular. * Yevhen is an English transliteration of the common masculine Ukrainian given name "Євген". Its Old Church Slavonic form Евгении came from the Greek: Εὐγένης, Εὐγένιος (masculine form). The name translates to "well-born" or "noble". * Jordan is a unisex name derivative from the Hebrew word "yarden", meaning to descend or "to go down." This name is also taken from the river Jordan in the Middle East. At the time of the Crusades it was common practice for crusaders and pilgrims to bring back flasks of water from the river in which John the Baptist had baptized people, including Christ himself, and to use it in the christening of their own children. As a result Jordan became quite a common personal name. Quotes }} Notes *Jamie and his siblings would have attended Durmstrang Institute like their mother, a school that does not admit Muggle-borns and teaches the Dark Arts, but their mother didn't want them staying so far away from home. *While not fluent in Ukranian, Jamie was shown to have been mildly well-versed in the language, knowing a few phrases and even cursing in that language. The tattoo on his bicep was also Ukranian. Trivia * Both he and James Peltier, despite initially disliking each other, share the same first name yet both still go by different aliases. Gallery Jamie.png Jamie 04.jpg Jamie 05.jpg Jamie 02.png Jamie 03.jpg